Somewhere I Belong
by Ishvallan
Summary: It had been a long day and a long time coming. She had yelled at her mother, broken up with Darren, and told off both Macy and Dodie for their behavior. And then she ran away. Luckily Orion was still in her life and calmed her down enough to start making rational decisions again. She has to decide whether to fight for what she used to have, or to walk away and find something new.
1. GF Phone Home

**This story is one possible continuation (with some writer's liberty) of the fan story** **She Walked Away** **written by MRobitussin.**

 **s/4082594/1/She-Walked-Away**

 **This is just my vision for the direction it could have taken. I highly recommend reading the source story first, both for continuity and because it was written well enough to inspire me to write about it. I own nothing of the series, only the plot laid out in these chapters.**

 **Expect some more adult themes, though nothing extreme, given the more grown up nature of life in high school dealing with real teenage problems. They were bad enough for her to Walk Away, and now its time to find Somewhere She Belongs.**

"Hey mom"

"Ginger! Where the heck are you? We're all worried sick! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the other day, and I'm sorry Dave and I aren't around as much for you. But please if you come back home I promise we'll find a way to give you the attention you deserve."

"I'm coming back eventually, mom. I know I don't have what it takes to just run away and never look back. I just need to go talk to someone who has the time to actually help me deal with all this. I know where I'm going and it's a safe place, so please don't have the cops out looking for me. I'll probably be back tomorrow to talk things over with you once I have some ideas where to go from here. And please tell everyone else not to call me. I can't handle any of them right now."

"Ok, Ginge. I trust you. I trust you more now than I did this morning. Maybe if I had remembered that you're the good kid, none of this would've happened today. I'm sorry."

"It's ok mom, I know you're stressed out too with work and Carl. I'm gonna get off the phone, I have some driving to do and I know you wouldn't want me driving and talking."

"Alright, sweetheart. Be safe, we'll see you soon."

"One more thing, mom? Please don't call me the good kid. Carl's not really bad. I don't really know what he is but he's not like a bad person. If we treat him like one he's not gonna have anywhere to go but down."

"You're right, Ginge, I need to have a talk with him without his doctor some time. I know its not helping him, I just don't know what else to do."

"Me neither, but I'm sure you'll figure something out. By mom, I still love you."

She hung up the phone, buckled in and drove off to see someone who had a history of caring about her problems and trying to help her.


	2. A Safe Place to Talk

"Jonas Foutley speaking," Ginger's father answered pleasantly.

"Hey Joe, its Lola."

He nearly dropped the phone, something had to be going wrong, she never called him with good news or to talk to him.

"He-hey Lois. What can I do for you?" Pleasantry was replaced with nervousness.

"I- um- I think Ginger is coming to see you tonight. We had kind of a falling out here and she's incredibly upset with just about everyone in her life. She said she needed to go talk to someone and I figured you were the only person I could think of out of the loop enough that she would go to for advice right now. I'm not saying she needs her dad, but she does need an adult who will actually listen to her."

"Oh, I- um- ok. I can clean the place up quickly. Do you think she'll need to stay the night?"

"I don't know, she said she might come home tomorrow so I would guess she's planning to stay with you."

"Ok, thank's for letting me know, I can at least get some stuff for the couch. How, uh, how's Carl?"

"Not great, we're seeing a therapist for his behavior. He's not acting out as much, but I feel like something is just boiling under the surface and he's trying to hold it back so nothing worse than a shrink happens."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I guess. I know you always said he was a handful but I didn't know it had gotten to the point of needing a professional."

"Yeah, I just hope we make some kind of breakthrough. He did calm down for a while a few years back after his favorite teacher passed away since he thought it was his fault. But instead of letting it change him for the better he decided it would be an insult to her honor to change who he was. At least that's what he told Dr. Kelman. I don't know. I guess I could call you again sometime if there's anything good that comes out of it. I just wanted to give you the heads up. I'll let her describe it all since I apparently had all the details wrong this morning."

"Thanks, Lois. I'll take care of her when she gets here, you can count on, well, I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Jonas. Take care."

They long estranged couple hung up and Jonas stood silent for a bit. Being a good parent was never his strong suit. He did try a few times over the years to be there for his kids. It was more shame than fear that kept him away, and the longer he spent away not being in their lives, the more shame he felt. A cycle that just left him farther from his kids by the year.

Jonas plucked up a bit of resolve to at least be different tonight. If his daughter was going to choose him for a confidant, he could at least give her his full attention and try to pull together something helpful. He was no expert in doing what was right or even knowing what the right answers were, but he at least had to try for her, he couldn't stand to let her down again.

Later that evening, a knock came at the door and it was answered.

"Ginger! I haven't seen you in years. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Hi, Ms. Zorski. I, um, I kind of need a few really big favors."

"Are you ok, dear? Is your mother here?"

"I kind of ran away for the night. I'm going back home tomorrow but I have some really big problems in my life and I think I found a way to fix it but I think you could help me more than anyone else."

"Oh my, well come on in. What's the problem? Can I get you anything? I think I have some tea in the cupboard"


	3. A Path From the Past

"What's the problem, Ginger? You may have been a dramatic type on occasion back in middle school, but I never thought you'd be into something that made you run away."

"I don't really even know where I should start. Dodie and Macy practically hate each other and they're trying to make me choose between them. I broke up with Darren because he was pressuring me for sex and I can't stand him drinking at those parties, oh my gosh please don't tell anyone about that. It could ruin his entire LIFE!"

"It's alright, Ginger, right now I'm not being a teacher, I'm just being someone who is concerned for you. Is that all that's going on?"

"No, my mom and stepdad never have time to spend with me or even talk to me about my problems because of work and now my little brother Carl has therapy all the time which takes up all of my mom's time. It doesn't really seem like a lot to list out, but its ripping me apart having all of my relationships falling apart. My mom found a condom that Darren brought over one night and just yelled at me instead of talking to me. I wasn't even doing anything with him, but she didn't give me any time to explain, she just freaked out about what a big mistake I was making."

"Well, explaining that last bit to your mother should be the easiest thing to fix. I know she'll believe you if you explain yourself."

"I did, I just did it the totally wrong way. I totally lost my cool and screamed at her before storming out of the house this morning. Then I did the same thing to Darren because he was flirting with another girl after I turned him down for sex again over the weekend. And then Macy and Dodie were fighting and I have no idea how we can ever fix things after some of the things Dodie said. I don't really want to even be friends with the person she's become, but I don't want to give up on all those years of being best friends."

"Ok, I think I understand most of it. I don't want you to think I'm belittling your issues, but I do want you to know that what you're going through is actually very normal at your age. And I don't mean anything about hormones though I'm sure that is part of the problem, you can't just discount biological factors on behavior at your age. People change at this time of your life. You feel new expectations of who you should be, and the sources of those expectations will pull you in every direction until you don't know where to go. I'm just glad you thought to go to someone you could trust instead of doing something too drastic."

Ginger buried her face in her hands. She groaned, "Ohhh I did! I had every intention of just driving away and never coming back. I wouldn't pick up for anyone until my friend Orion called and was able to calm me down. If he hadn't gotten ahold of me I have no idea where I'd be right now." She started to cry thinking about being somewhere strange with no phone battery or any way to get someone to help her. She was far from ready to live life on her own.

"It's ok, Ginger. You're in a safe place now. Now, I think you said something about a solution. Can we focus on that now that the problems are out in the air?"

"I don't think I can go back to Lucky High. I can't handle Darren, Macy, and Dodie. I know the girls who don't like me will never let me hear the end of the explosions I had at school. And I can't keep living at home feeling ignored."

"So what are you thinking of as an alternative?"

"Wow, um, I was expecting to hear something about staying in school. I was actually thinking about trying to go back to Avalanche Arts, where I went for that semester back in 8th grade."

"Oh I remember that. I know you could get accepted, that contest was probably much harder to get in on than a standard application. And since you have positive academic experience there, they may be more inclined to accept you. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to write you a letter of recommendation."

"That's exactly what I really came here about. I figured if anyone could help me get in there and away from my problems, it was you."

"Ginger, getting into Avalanche Arts could be the best thing to happen to you academically. But I have to tell you that running away from your problems isn't the way to go. I can't really tell you what to do, but you should really try to resolve things with your friends and family before you go if you get accepted."

"I understand what you're saying, Ms. Zorski, but I really don't think I can resolve anything with Darren, Dodie, and Macy. No matter what I say there is going to be a lot more hurt and me leaving is just going to make that worse."

"Maybe just give things time. The time away might help everyone see where they went wrong and took advantage of you as a friend, even as a family member."

"I guess, I just know that there is no way to get everyone to understand and be ok with me choosing to leave them. I really want to just go and not deal with it. I guess that sounds, I don't know, cowardly, but I really can't handle it all at once."

"You'll figure it out in time. You mentioned going home tomorrow. Do you need a place to stay tonight? I do hope you understand that if you want to stay here I really do need to call your mother and at least inform her of where you are. There are certain things I have to do because I'm a teacher, even if I'm not your teacher anymore."

"That's fine, Ms. Zorski, you can call her, I-" she felt her phone buzz as it rang in her pocket. To her immense surprise it was her father, Jonas.

"Sorry, um, its my dad, like my dad dad. Do you mind if I take this?"

"No problem, Ginger, I'm not going to confiscate it or anything. I'll go grab some bedding and call your mom."

"Thanks." She answered her phone, "Hey dad, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you were getting here tonight. Lois called and said you might need someone to talk to and a place to stay the night. She said you guys were having some problems but she told me it was better for you to let me know what was going on in your own words."

"Oh, dad. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell her I was coming to see you. I went to my old teacher Ms. Zorski's house to talk to her. I'm staying here tonight then going home tomorrow, she's already calling mom to tell her I'm here. I hope I'm not letting you down or anything. I could drive over there if you want."

"No, it's ok, honey. I'm just glad you found someone you could count on and have a safe place to stay."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I had no idea she'd call you. I feel like such a bad daughter for not coming to you when I needed help. And please don't think its because I don't care about you or anything! Its just Ms. Zorski knows everyone I'm having problems with and can help me get into this art school I went to a few years back. I really think getting away and going to a place I don't have any problems will be really good for me if I can get in."

"That sounds great, sweetie. I hope you get accepted. If you decide to go through with transferring there, let me know, I'd really like to help your mother pay for the tuition. Its the least I can do for you. And I think I'll help with Carl's therapy as well. She, um, she never tried to get child support for you two, so now I really feel like I owe her so much, I can at least try to help now."

"Whatever you feel like you need to do, dad. It's been a really long and harsh day, I want to get some sleep. You should get some too, I'm ok for now so you don't need to worry about anything."

"Ok, good night, Ginger. I miss you. Maybe I'll, no I'll definitely come visit while you figure things out. That is, if, if you want me to."

"Sure dad. We'll see how things go over the next few days. Good night."

They hung up and for the second time today Jonas was left standing next to his house phone feeling like a total failure as a father. He knew absolutely nothing about his children's lives and when they needed someone to help and care for them, they didn't even think to go to him.


	4. Therapy

In the morning, Ginger showered, then had a quick breakfast with her former teacher. Ms. Zorski had stayed up a bit later the night before writing and submitting a letter of recommendation, as well as asking a few colleagues who know Ginger to do the same. But despite a strong desire not to do so, it was time for Ginger to go home and start taking the necessary steps to get her where she wanted to go.

Her mother and stepfather had already left for work, but Carl was still in the kitchen before he had to leave for school.

"Sup, sis? Decided the circus was too hard but living at the zoo was too easy?"

"Good morning to you too, Carl. Hey, do you have therapy tonight? I really need to talk to mom if she won't be out."

"I could break my leg to get out of it if you really need momster's time."

"You would break your leg to get out of going even if I didn't need anything."

"Point. You could just come with us, talk in the car. Or maybe let the doc talk to you for an hour about what your feeling and 'Good, good, what do YOU think?'"

"Kind of hoping to talk with her about some things so I DON'T end up talking to a doctor about it."

"Well, either way, talking in the car is probably the only way you're getting time with her tonight. Maybe Dave will have time for you tonight if the stars align and the twelve crystal skulls are gathered before the harvest moon." Carl was visibly irritated talking about how little time his stepfather was able to spend with them.

"Yeah, I was hoping after he married mom, it would be like having a dad around."

"We don't need a dad around. Mom has always been enough for us. And he should be here spending more time with her too!" Carl was getting more agitated.

"Carl, are you getting mad at Dave because he's not around like dad?"

He hesitated a moment too long before trying to say no, but Ginger had struck bulls eye.

"Carl, I can't make excuses for dad, but you know Dave spends all the time he can with us. It's just life being a surgeon, crazy hours and trying to piece together a home life when he isn't saving lives."

"I know, Ginger! "That doesn't mean I have to like it!" Ginger hadn't seen him this emotional about anything since he started therapy. It was like whatever was boiling under the surface was finally coming out. "I can handle not having a dad, I have you guys, Hoodsey, and Monster, I don't need Jonas. I have a great best friend, a great dog, sometimes a great girlfriend, and a great mom. I got through grade school without him, I got a girlfriend without him, I learned to run a business without him. I didn't need him for any of that, and I don't need him now!"

"Carl, I-"

"No, you know what, Ginger? I'm gonna get through high school without him, I'm gonna get a good job without him, I'm gonna marry a great girl without him, and I'm gonna have a bunch of kids and be a better dad than he EVER was, because there isn't ANYTHING he could teach me about how to love my kids!" He stood in place holding back tears and seething.

"Why doesn't he want us, sis?"

Ginger hugged her little brother as he broke down for the first time since his favorite teacher Mrs. Gordon died.

Jonas had been about to knock on the door to visit his family for the first time in years when he overheard his son screaming. It had taken everything he had in him to work up the courage today to come see them. He couldn't bear to handle what he'd just overheard, but if he walked away now, he knew he could never come back and try to be a part of their lives. Maybe there was nothing he could teach his only son about how to love his kids, but he could teach him that when you're more afraid to face one thing than anything else in the world, there comes a time where you have to choose not to run away.

Ginger heard a knock at the front door.

-0-

Credit where it is due, speaking with my roommates saved Jonas' life today. I was preparing to have him kill himself when we decided that it would be out of character for him to do so, no matter how depressed hearing about things was making him. Also bonus points to anyone who catches the reference of the scene, one of the saddest moments I've seen in tv and it fit what I think is going on in Carl's head perfectly.


	5. No

"I don't know, Carl. I need to get the door quick, you need to finish getting ready for school. I'll be upstairs in a bit if you want to talk more before you go."

Her little brother walked up to his room trying to compose himself while Ginger went to the door.

She had no words when she opened the door and saw her father there, there was no way he didn't hear every word that Carl just said, even from the back of the house.

"Hi, Ginger. I just thought I would come see you since you're having a hard time. I guess Carl is to thanks to me."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, dad. He's just- it's all been pent up for so long and I guess it just finally exploded."

"It's fine, he's right. I've never been the father I should have been. And I have no excuse. But I really do want to change that now. Your mom told me Carl was in therapy and that you had run away because of your problems and I realized I know nothing about my children. I don't know your friends, your problems, I don't know when good things happen. I don't even know what you two like. I'm like a total stranger to my own flesh and blood because I've been a coward. Too afraid to raise you when Carl was born, too afraid to come back and fix my mistake, too afraid to even visit."

"Mom won't be back for a long time and I really don't think it would be good for Carl to see you right now. But I'm still willing to talk to you if you want to try being my dad again. I guess now is as good a time as any to let you know what's going on in my life."

"I'd really like that, Ginger. Thank's for giving me a chance to change."

"Oh, Jonas, wasn't expecting you since Ginger went to her teacher's instead of your place last night." a surprising voice from behind asked.

"Lois! I um, I just came to see the kids when I realized how out of the loop I am, I just wanted to try to be a part of their lives again if they're willing to let me."

She stared at him a moment. "So you came early on a school day to see your school age kids early in the morning before time for them to go to school and after their mother had gone to work."

"Oh my word, I didn't even think about that! I'd called Ginger last night when she didn't come over like you said and she said she would be coming back home today. I don't know, I just wanted to make a change in our relationship."

"Well, I think we can do that someday when we all have time to spend together. But today isn't the day for that. Ginger and Carl need to get to school and I need to get back to work once I get my arch supports."

"Oh, oh ok, Lois, whatever you think is best." He turned to head back to his car.

"Hold on, dad, let me change my clothes and I'll go with you, I still want to talk."

Lois turned around with a look part of concern and part of 'excuse me?' "What do you mean, Ginge? You have to get to school today, you left halfway through yesterday."

"I'm not going back, mom. I really just can't. I need to talk to you about that later today but I'm just not going. I'll go spend the day with dad instead."

"Talk about what? You're 16, you're going to school and that's final!"

"Talk about going to a different school. I don't want to be at Lucky if my life is going to be a nightmare every day. I'm old enough to drop out if I want to, and I'm not going back there."

"Ginger, you should listen to your mother."

"No, dad, for once it's time she listened to me! I came back because I want to go to the art school I went to in 8th grade. I belonged there. I didn't have any problems there. I didn't feel lonely, no one ignored me, no one tried to make me choose between my friendships, and I didn't feel like I had to do anything I didn't want to."

"Fine, Ginger. We'll talk later but as long as you have another school in mind, we can at least talk about it. I don't know if we can afford it but we'll give it some honest and focused consideration if you think it would help you. But I really need to get back to work. If you're not going back today, then fine, you can go with Jonas. But you'd better go before-"

"What's he doing here?" Carl stood on the bottom stair staring daggers.

"H-hi Carl."

"No." Carl didn't move or change a single twitch of facial expression.

"I'm sorry, Carl, I-"

"No. No hi Carl, sorry Carl. You had all these years for hi Carl, sorry Carl. You had my entire life to come back and fix things. Even if you never got back with mom, even if you never moved back in. You had all the time in the world to visit, send cards, and call. I don't care if mom and Ginger are ok with you trying to come back. I don't want anything to do with you."

The young boy walked tall past his father without a second glance and hopped onto his bus.

The daggers Carl stared seemed to get Jonas right in the gut.

"Wow, Jonas, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would say anything like that. I can't say if he'll ever come around but really if you keep trying he might someday. And Ginger seems to want you around at least for now. Don't be a stranger, really, don't. I gotta go." She grabbed her shoe inserts from the space near the door and headed back for her car.

"Well, where should we go, dad?"

"I don't know, I didn't think this far ahead. I didn't think I'd even manage to get myself out of the car. I kind of wish I hadn't now, but you're still here so that's pretty good. I don't know you to know what you'd like to do, Ginger."

"Well, its still a nice day out, maybe we could run back to your place and grab Ben then go for a walk at a park."

"I'd like that."

Both people started for their own cars then looked back at each other awkwardly. But Jonas took a first step towards being a part of his daughter's life again and chose to go with her in her car. She didn't need him to learn to drive, just like she didn't need him for anything else growing up. But he still wanted to be there now. You can't make up for lost time but you can change your future.


	6. A Walk to Remember

They were mostly quiet except for directions on the way to Jonas's apartment, but having his dog, Ben, join them seemed to break the ice. They made their way to a nearby park and walked around with the dog.

"So you mentioned going to an art school a few years ago. What was that about?"

"It's kind of a strange story, at least it was at the end. I entered a contest go get to go to this place called Avalanche Arts Academy for a semester in 8th grade. Things were fine, really great actually. But everyone from school really missed me, then my one friend Darren decided he wanted to date me, and then I found out I only got in because some girls from school who don't like me paid the directors of the school to accept me just to get rid of me. But now I feel like I don't have anything really keeping me at Lucky so I want to go back if I can. And it would be great to get in because of my writing, not because someone paid them to take me."

"Well what about your old friends? Won't you miss them?"

"I'm sure I will eventually. But it's not as far as running away and never coming back which was my first plan. It's not like I hate anyone and never want to see them again, but I don't see any of them changing as long as nothing changes, and I won't be happy until they do. And even if they do start acting like they did before all our problems, I still really want to go to this school. This is an opportunity I can't get at Lucky. I would still be back for summer and some breaks, really it wouldn't be much different than college where I expect we'll all be in two year's anyway. And we all already know we probably won't go to the same schools. I want to go somewhere for my writing and maybe try chemistry, and Macy is way too smart to settle for somewhere Dodie would go. Not that she's not smart, she's just never cared about her education like Macy does. I actually really worry about Dodie. Her dad says her mom was focused more on popularity like Dodie is, and her mom had nothing to stand on after high school. I don't want Dodie to lose out on a good future just because she's so focused on being popular in high school that she doesn't take her education seriously. She's gotten into the party crowd like Darren so I know she's not studying as hard as me or Macy. I'm not even worried about Macy. She has her band friends and has her own direction and moral compass. I just know she'll miss me a lot. Then there's Courtney, she's this girl who used to be really rich and popular, but she's just kind of not ever since her family went broke. I'm kind of all she has now because all of her inner circle dropped her and she isn't queen bee in high school like she was in middle school. I'm actually worried what she'll do without me."

"And what about Darrell? Are you staying broken up?"

"It's Darren, dad, and I think so. He's changed so much. He's not the guy he was my entire life. Now its all sports, drinking, and trying to have sex. It's like he doesn't even like me anymore, I'm just the girlfriend that he's supposed to have. I really don't think there is anything between us anymore. Maybe if he'd come after me when I yelled at him and he'd shown me he was willing to change back to the nice boy I liked then I might have given him another chance. But now I think I'm just done with him."

"It sounds like you've given it all a lot of thought. What about your mom? You said you got in a fight with her too, what was that about?"

"Darren brought over an old condom one night and I told him no again. I guess it got left in my room because she found it and thought I was having sex with him. Instead of asking me about it and letting me explain I wasn't doing it, she just accused me of putting myself in danger and she sounded so disappointed. If she'd just listened for 5 seconds she'd have known I wasn't and didn't want to go that far. She never has time to listen to me anymore. That's part of why I want to go to this school. I'll live on campus so it won't feel like she has no time for me if she's not there to begin with. She won't have to deal with my needs on top of Carl's and her and Dave won't have to feel like they aren't there for me."

"Sounds like typical high school problems, not that they aren't important Ginger, I'm just saying that you're not the only person dealing with things like this and they usually come out ok on the other side of high school. I think if this school is what you really want to do for your future and the only thing stopping you is your old friends, then you should go. People don't always stay friends after high school, but maybe making some friends who are more on your level with your interests will be good for you. And when you come back you can pick things up where they left off with anyone who still wants to be your friend. THOSE are the people worth keeping, the ones who still value you when it's not convenient for them."

"I guess. I just know I'm not ready to face any of them right now. Maybe Macy because I think she'll handle it easiest. But I know the others will just beg me not to go because they want me around."

"Sounds like your mother after Carl was born." Jonas said depressingly before he stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry Ginger, I shouldn't have said it like that. Ohhh, boy. I just- Ginger, I don't want you to have any kind of wrong ideas why I left."

Ginger walked back to her dad and they sat on a bench nearby.

"It was all me and it was all fear. Helping raise one kid was hard enough. Your mother and I were just out of high school when you were born. She was struggling with nursing school and trying to be a good mother to you, and I felt like my life was going nowhere. I tried to be a good dad to you, but when she told me she was pregnant with Carl, I started to panic. I felt like I had no time to myself, I didn't see a future as anything but a stay at home dad. Everything got so much harder taking care of you and a new baby. I panicked and I ran away. I didn't know how to even talk about what I was feeling, I just left and never came back. She called me a few times and I told her I needed some time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. And I never went back. She decided that if I wasn't coming home, she wanted a divorce, and I felt entirely unwelcome in your lives. And not because she didn't want me to be. I know she always hoped I'd change and come home, because as hard as it was for me to stay at home with two kids, I knew it had to be so much worse at a single working parent, let alone one with the crazy hours of nursing. I've always been so afraid of getting the reaction Carl gave me today because I know I deserve it. I have absolutely no good excuse for not being there for you two or for her. She was my wife and I ran out on her just as much as I did on you two kids. I've said a hundred apologies but none of them mattered as long as I didn't come back and be the husband and dad you all deserved. I can't even give you a reason why I never did. But as long as I wasn't thinking about it, I wasn't unhappy. I'm not going to pretend that I'm broken up all the time regretting my life. Most of the time I'm actually content to be single and living my life in a way that I feel free. It's a coward's life but it's the one I chose for a long time. And now here I am, trying to get back in your lives now that the damage is done and the hardest parts of parenting are over."

"Dad, you know I can't speak for mom or Carl, but I'm not mad at you. I've never been mad. I've been sad, but it didn't bother me much not having you there because mom was so great to us. Things were hard but none of us ever blamed you not being there. The only times I was disappointed was when we tried to reach out to you and you didn't show up. I never closed the door on you, dad. Not once. I always wanted you to come back and I want you to stay now that you're here. I'm not asking for anything other than for you to call sometimes and come see me for a few holidays. Take an interest in how my life is. Maybe if we start having a family bond again then Carl and mom might open up to the idea too."

"I can try. By the way, do you know how much your school will cost?"

"No, oh man I didn't even think about that. There is no way mom and Dave can afford to send me there, I only got to go before because they gave me a scholarship for one semester. And I told you that was set up, I didn't even earn it."

"I'll cover it Ginger."

"What? How could you do that? It's got to be crazy expensive? Are you hiding a bank in your mattress?"

"No but since I left I've been putting money away for you and Carl. All the money for birthday and Christmas presents I didn't send you. All the child support Lois never asked for. I guess its kind of a college fund at this point. It's not much but it's a few thousand. It might be enough to at least cover a few months, and I can keep helping your mom cover it the rest of the time. She took the financial burden for you kids while I was selfish, the least I can do is try to give you a better present."

"But I still need to get accepted. They have crazy high standards. I just don't know if I can-"

"So I'll take you home, you put together the best work you have to get in on, and we'll go apply this weekend, as long as your mother and Dave agree."

"Thank you dad, thank you so much." She hugged her dad and caught a glimpse of a clock not far away. "Oh, dad, we should be getting back. Mom will be getting home soon so we should talk to her before she has to run Carl to therapy."

"That's a good idea, Ginger. We'll drop Ben off at my place and head back. I need to get my car anyway so I can head to work this evening."

The two headed back and dropped off the dog then Ginger drove back home with her dad. He was so proud watching how responsibly his daughter drove, but he couldn't help but wish he had gotten to help teach her. All of the milestones he had missed in his selfishness and fear when all his daughter and wife had wanted was for him to come back and be a part of their lives. They pulled up front just as Lois pulled in from her shift at the hospital, and for once, Dave had gotten to come home on time as well.


End file.
